Anybody Seen Our Dog?
by Radioactive Nerd
Summary: Season 3 episode 11. Eventually, everyone loses track of their pet.


**Author's Note: This is the first Einstein-focusing episode for season three. This is also the penultimate episode for season three. Let me just note that the parade is celebrating Bill Hill, whom is an old pioneer that helped found Hill Valley. I did not make this guy up because he was mentioned in a season two episode of the animated series and the draft script for BTTF part two. WOW I mst be a nerd to know that. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: For the eleventh time, the Back to the Future Animated Series and all its characters do not belong to me. I do wish I had a DeLorean though, that car is RADICAL!**

Hill Valley, California

August 10, 1992

9:48 AM

"AND NOW THE BILL HILL MEMORIAL FLOAT," the announcer shouted as another float entered the street. Hill Valley was hosting its annual Bill Hill Parade and all the small businesses that had once again reopened in Town Square had their floats driving down advertising them. Hundreds of people had showed up this year and there were concesion carts all around. Even the Brown family was there, enjoying this event as their family outing.

"I wish we had a float," Verne said as he watched the float drive by. He had a blue balloon tied to his wrist and he was happily bobbing it up and down. The balloon bobbed and kept hitting Jules in the side of the face which was pushing his button.

"Verne cease and desist!" Jules said and swatted the balloon so hard it popped.

"HEY!" Verne yelled and socked Jules in the shoulder. Jules reciprocated the punch and soon they were squalbeling.

"Boys stop it!" Doc said and seperated them. "Why don't you two go get some ice cream with Marty. Take Einstein too."

"Thanks pop," Verne said as his father handed him the leash and Jules some money. Then the three disapeared into the crowd in search of an ice cream cart.

The crowd for the parade was as thick as pea soup and Marty, Jules, Verne, and Einstein had to constantly twist and turn to avoid getting stuck. The ice cream cart was like twenty feet away and it was practically mission imposible to get over there.

"Keep up Einstein!" Verne said over the noise of the parade. The dog kept pausing to sniff everything and everyone while they were trying to get to the cart.

"NEXT WE HAVE THE FLOAT CURTISY OF ARNOLD KITCHER, OWNER OF THE BIG AND JUICY DELI," the announcer yelled and as a new float entered the scene. The float had a huge decoration sausage on it and the minute Einstein saw it he started going crazy.

Einstein kept barking and jumping around like a puppy and Jules and Verne could barely keep a hold on him.

"Einstein calm yourself!" Jules said.

"Cool it Einstein!" Verne said but the boys' shouts didn't do any good. Einstein broke free of his leash and started running after the sausage float which was driving steadily away. Jules and Verne kept calling for Einstein but the dog either ignored them or couldn't hear them. The boys and Marty went back to Doc and Clara to tell them what happened.

"He ran away, oh my!" Clara said when her sons informed her.

"Einstein! Einstein!" Doc called loudly. "Where are you boy?"

Meanwhile, Einstein was following the biggest sausage he had ever seen in his life. The float had exited the parade and was driving back to the garage. Einstein kept up with the float until it finally parked inside the large garage.

Two men got out of the float and lugged a six pack of root beer out with them. One man had oily black hair that was stuffed under a baseball cap. The other man was really fat and had a goofy smile on his face. The two of them sat down at a table in the garage and started chugging down the root beer.

Einstein, happy that the float had stopped, jumped up on it and started sniffing. He circled the float twice before turning his attention to the giant sausage. The dog opened his mouth and took a big bite of his favorite meat product. Immediantly Einstein spit it out when he relized the sausage was all plaster and glue.

"Bleh!" Einstein spat and shook his furry head wildly. He started to sniff around the float again and went over to the driver's seat. Einstein dug through a bunch of trash until he pulled a metal lunch box out of it. He carried it in his mouth by the handle and tried to open it. Now Einstein wished he had thumbs!

"Hey get away from my lunch you mutt!" the fat float guy yelled as Einstein, with the lunch box in his mouth, bolted from the float. The dog jumped off of it and headed toward the door with the two float guys on his tail (not literally.)

Einstein ran out of the garage and around the street corner and kept going until the float guys weren't following him anymore. The dog dropped the lunch box on the ground and pressed the button with his nose and the lunch box popped open. The box was filled with sausage and Einstein proceeded to chow down.

"Maybe he went to the park," Verne suggested.

"Or the pet store," Jules suggested.

The Brown family were in the living room discussing where Einstein could have ran off to. They had spent the rest of their parade time calling for Einstein to no avail. Then they had come home and started throwing around guesses as to where their lovable pouch had gone.

"Perhaps," Doc said and sighed. Jules and Verne looked at each other for a moment.

"Dad we're really sorry we lost Einstein," Verne said and Jules nodded.

"It's not your fault boys," Doc assured, but his tone was not believable. Jules and Verne shared another look, each knowing that their father believed the opposite. Their guilt was confirmed after Jules overheard their parents' conversation :

Jules was coming down the stairs to get some juice when he heard voices in the kitchen. The eleven-year-old stepped closer to the kitchen entryway and pressed his back against the wall and edged closer so he could hear better. This was trick he and Verne oftened used to hear any plans their parents were working on.

"Emmett please calm down," Clara said as she watched her husband pace back and forth. She knew that Doc only did this when he was bothered.

"Well I'm worried about my canine," Doc said and shook his head. "Einstein was my best friend before I met Marty and he means alot to me. It's like I lost a child. What in the name of Sir Isaac H. Newton was I thinking in leaving Einstein with Jules and Verne. I should of never trusted them."

Jules looked down at his shoes, feeling ashamed of himself.

The eleven-year-old left his hiding spot and hurridly traveled back up the stairs. He burst into Verne's room and informed him about the conversation he had overheard. Verne felt as bad as he did and even sniffled.

"What should we do Jules?" Verne asked as they lied on top of the bed.

"Hmmm... I got it! We will proceed to search for Einstein, find him, and bring him back home!" Jules proposed.

"How are we gonna do that?" Verne asked as Jules sat up and started to gather stationary from Verne's desk.

"Easy brother," Jules began. "We will manufacture signs that will inform patrons of Hill Valley that Einstein is missing. Then everyone will know what our canine looks like and will keep an eye out for him. If someone sees Einstein, then they will call our phone number on the sign and tell us where our dog is. Then we'll just go there on our bikes and get him."

"Awesome!" Verne said and helped his brother pick up all the paper and supplies for making the signs. This plan had to work because they had to find Einstein!

Speaking of Einstein, the dog was in an alleyway right between the barber shop and the realtry office. He was eating up the last of the sausage that was in the luch box and was practically smiling with pleasure. When the sausage was all gone the dog yawned and lied himself down. Einstein was just about asleep when he heard some screaming from the other end of the alley.

"Help! Help!" yelled a woman as she tried to wrestle her purse from a masked bandit. "He's trying to steal my purse!"

The bandit ripped the purse from the woman's grasp and proceeded to run away. Einstein started barking and ran up to the bandit. With all his doggy might, Einstein knocked over the man and seized the purse. He held it in his teeth and brought it back to the female owner.

"Oh thank you dog," the woman said as Einstein started running away on all fours. Nature was calling and the dog had to find a fire higdrant quick!

Jules and Verne were trying to draw the perfect LOST DOG flyer so they could bring it to the copier and make dozens more. Verne had found a picture of them with Einstein and was trying to trace it onto the paper when their mother came in.

"Hello boys," she said. "What are you two up to?"

"We're gonna find Einstein mom," Verne said with a smile as he finished a nearly perfect LOST DOG flyer. He handed it to his mother. "See."

"What a good idea!" Clara said as she looked at the flyer. "I'll pay attention to the phone if it rings."

"Thanks mom," Verne said as he and Jules picked up their stuff and headed out the door. "We're going to go to town to make copies of this sign. Hill Valley is gonna be covered in them!"

"Okay just try to be home for lunch boys," Clara said as her two sons left the house. She smiled at them and then headed into the living room where her husband was. Doc was in there with a stack of puzzle boxes laid around the coffee table. He was half-done with one that had Albert Einstein's face on the cover. Clara sighed.

Doc had many eccentric habits that Clara had learned to love over the years. But _this _habit she had just seen in practise was one that she disliked. Her husband would (in a position in which he could not do anything and was extremely worried about something or someone) pick up a jigsaw puzzle and do it absent-mindly. Of course this wouldn't sound to bad but Clara had noticed that Doc would block out the world and pull out one puzzle after another. It was almost compulsive.

"I do hope Einstein comes home soon," Clara said as she turned away from the living room.

The boys had paid for the copies of the LOST DOG flyer and had put about half of them all around Courthouse Square. Jules had even let Verne climb up on his back so Verne could tape a flyer on the available spot on a telephone pole. They were feeling good about trying to find Einstein but that good feeling was soured when Biff Jr. waltzed up to them.

"Hey dorks!" Biff jr. said as he thumped over to them. He had a blue snowcone in his hand that was dripping sloppily on his black skull t-shirt. "What do ya think you're doing?"

"Putting up lost dog flyers bozo," Verne snapped as he struggled with the tape. "Our dad's dog got lost."

"Oh that's too darn bad," Biff jr. said sincerely, but Jules and Verne could tell he was faking it. "You know I think I've seen your pooch."

"Really? Where?" Jules asked.

"On the grill of my dad's truck!" Biff jr. shouted and broke out in laughter. Verne threw the roll of tape at the bully but Biff jr. dodged it and ran away. Verne jumped off of Jules' back and retrieved the tape.

"I hate that guy," Verne said and then turned to his brother. "Jules... you don't think that happened to Einstein do you?"

The two guilt-filled sons shared a look for a moment and shoved the scary thought from their minds.

Jules and Verne returned to plastering the LOST DOG flyers in every visible public spot they could find. They managed to convince some small stores to allow them to put flyers in their windows. Very few people passing by paid any attention to the flyers and the boys decided to try a new tactic.

"Excuse me good sir!" Jules called to a man who was going to go in the hardware store. The man turned around and looked at Jules with a curious expression.

"Yes kid?" the man asked.

"Have you recently seen this dog?" Jules asked and Verne held up the flyer. The man stared at the picture of the boys and the dog but shook his head "no."

"Sorry," the man said.

"Well if you see this dog he answers to Einstein and please call the number on the flyer," Jules said and the man nodded and returned to the hardware store. Jules sighed and flagged down another person.

"Miss, have you seen this dog?" Jules called.

For about another hour, Jules called upon passing patrons of Hill Valley to ask if they had seen Einstein. Unfortunetly no one had but they promised to keep a lookout. Both boys were growing hungry and decided to go home for lunch.

"I feel bad," Verne said as they biked home.

"It's okay brother, I did not expect to find Einstein the first day," Jules said, but he too felt disappointed. The two rode up their driveway and leaned their bikes against their tree fort. They didn't even feel like racing to the house so they just dragged their feet all the way.

"Has he ever acted like this before?" Clara asked as she and Marty watched Doc pull out yet another puzzle.

"No not as long as I've known him," Marty said. "Where did he get all those puzzles anyway?"

"Most of them belong to Jules," Clara answered. "Oh Marty I'm really worried about him."

Clara stopped talking to Marty when she heard her two sons come into the house. They looked a little tired and... sad.

"Did anyone call the Einstein hotline?" Verne asked his mother as he raided the fridge.

"No," Clara said. "It will take a little longer than you think boys."

"We know mom," Verne said as he pulled out a jar of jelly, peanut butter, and bread. "We just want to find him ASAP."

"Can we ingest our food in the playloft?" Jules asked.

"Sure," Clara said and watched her sad little boys leave.

Einstein was finishing peeing on the fire highdrant across from the Hill Valley Fire Department. This was turning out to be quite a good day for him. He had a good lunch of sausage, helped a lady, and found a favorite fire higdrant, what more could a dog want? Suddenly Einstein heard all this noise coming from the fire department. He perked up his ears and went over to the entrance.

"HURRY, EVERYONE, HURRY!" the fire chief shouted as he tugged on his jacket. "The burger king is on fire and we need to be there STAT! It's my favorite place to eat!"

Fire men and women scrambled around in a slightly disorganized manner. Einstein watched the people with slight amusement and started to bark. An African-american placed a hand on Einstein and ushered the dog to follow him, thinking the dog was the new "fire dog."

"Come on boy!" the guy said and Einstein hopped on the truck. "We're going to save the Burger King."

Jules and Verne slumped down in their favorite areas of the playloft. Verne lazily played with his army men and Jules half-heartily examined some grass samples in his test tubes. They hadn't found Einstein. No one in Hill Valley had seen him. They had posted flyers all over the place but no calls. Einstein was gone.

"It's all our fault," Jules said as he turned away from his test tubes. "What were we thinking in trying to retrieve Einstein! We lost him and he's going to remain lost for infinity."

"And dad's gonna hate us for infinity," Verne remarked and they both sighed.

Clara backed away from the playloft entrance with the two mugs of chocolate milk shaking in her grasp. She had overheard everything her two sons had said and couldn't believe it. Poor boys! There was nothing more Clara wanted to do than to go into that playloft and hug her sons. But she needed to do something first...

"Emmett I need to tell you something important," Clara said as she entered the living room and confronted her husband. Doc didn't even look up from his puzzle and Clara completely pushed the thing off the coffee table. Her husband looked at her with a slightly dazed un-Doc expression just as Clara erupted.

"Do you know what I just overheard?" Clara asked, her face locked in an angry expression. She was furious at her husband right now.

"What?" Doc asked.

"Jules and Verne are distraught over Einstein's disappearance and they think it is all their fault," Clara said. "Emmett the boys think you hate them."

Doc's mouth droped open and he blinked a couple times. The boys thought he hated them? How could they think that?

"Clara I don't-"

"I'm disappointed in you Emmett Brown," Clara said, turned on her heels, and walked back upstairs. Doc sat on the couch and immediatly knew he had to make things right between him and his sons.

"Woof! Woof!" Einstein barked as he stuck his head out of the fire truck window. The siren was blaring as they rushed down various streets to get to the ablaze Burger King. When they got there, smoke could be seen coming out of the windows! All the workers and customers had abandoned the restuarant and cheered when the fire truck showed up.

"What happened miss?" the fire chief asked the manager of the Burger King. She was a strawberry blonde with braces on her teeth. Her eyes were wet like she had been crying or something.

"The fryelator burst into flames! I managed to evacuate the employees and customers and we've been waiting for you guys," the manager said.

"Chief! Chief! I can't find the hose!" a fire man yelled. The other fire fighters started scrambling around the truck, looking for the hose. Einstein jumped out of his seat and sniffed around the truck. He stuck his head under the truck and his nose hit something. Einstein barked and pulled the hose out from under the bright red vehicle and charged up to the fire chief.

"Good dog! Hey everyone the fire dog found it!" the chief yelled as he attatched the hose to a fire higdrant and turned it on. Water blasted out of the thing and poured into the Burger King. The smoke stopped and everyone cheered again.

A couple of people went up to Einstein and started petting the heroic dog. Einstein liked the attention and would have stayed there for a long time if he hadn't caughten sight of something taped to a telephone pole. Einstein released himself from the people and padded over to the sign.

LOST DOG

HIS NAME IS EINSTEIN AND HE IS A SHEEP DOG AND WILL ANSWER TO HIS NAME. HE DISSAPEARED AT THE BILL HILL PARADE. IF YOU SEE HIM PLEASE CALL: 201-569-5547.

On the flyer, Einstein could see a picture of himself with Jules and Verne. All of a sudden the dog whimpered and started heading home!

"Does your guy have a hat?" Verne asked. He and his brother were playing the game Guess Who? without much enthusthiams. Why would they be enthusiastic anyway? They had lost the family dog and their dad didn't love them anymore.

"Negative," Jules sighed. "Does your gentlman have any facial hair located above the lips?"

"No," Verne answered and shoved his game part away from him. "I don't wanna play anymore Jules."

"Me neither," Jules admitted and started putting away the pieces in the box. They lied down on their backs and looked up at the ceiling for awhile, thinking.

"Boys?" Doc said as he knocked on the door to the tree fort. Jules and Verne shared a look before pressing the button that opened it. Doc stepped in and sat down in one of the bean bag chairs.

"We're sorry," Verne immediatly said.

"That's what I need to articulate on," Doc said and tried to get comfortable in the odd chair. "Jules, Verne, it is not your fault that Einstein got loose."

"But father-" Jules began.

"It was an accident," Doc assured. "And I am very sorry that I made you two feel like you two were completely to blame. There is no hatred between us, I love you two so much."

Doc then hugged his two sons with all his might and the boys gladly reciprocated. Jules and Verne were relieved to hear this and they each hugged their father tightly.

"Woof! Woof!"

"Did you guys hear that?" Verne asked and they hurridly exited the tree fort. Hoping that...

"Einstein's back!" Jules yelled once he saw the dog for himself. The dog was sitting right in the front lawn with his tail wagging furiosly. The minute he saw Doc and the boys, he ran up to them and started barking happily. Jules and Verne rubbed his belly and Doc called Clara to come outside. Einstein turned his attention to Doc and jumped on the scientist.

"Einstein I'm happy to see you too," Doc said as the dog stood on top of him and licked his face. Clara came out just then and the dog tried to knock her over but Doc held him back. Clara scratched Einstein behind the ears (his favorite place) and went to go get him some food.

"Boy are we glad you're back," Verne said as he petted Einstein again. "I wish you could talk, I want to know what you were doing."

Einstein barked and licked Verne's face.

END


End file.
